focsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulquiorra Cifer (English)
Ulquiorra Cifer (romanji pronounce: Urukiora Shifa) - anime / manga character of Bleach, 4th Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army, the only known in Arrancar who has mastered the second phase Resurreccion (Resurrection). Main attribute - Agility. Artifact of the character - Black-Winged Great Demon (Bat Form), Murcielago against the background of his clothes, become Arrancar form for once Ulquiorra releases power from his Zanpakuto. Ulquiorra is the only one who has reached 2nd release of Resurreccion form. Murcielago is a standard sized katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides, with a line going through both sides to give it an eye-like appearance. Function of Ulquiorra's artifact in the map - Fight of Characters: +Gives 50 Strength +Gives 50 Agility +Gives 50 Health regeneration per second +Skill (W) Bara upgrade - Additional damage 0.5 x agility Skills in the map - Fight of Characters: V - Sound Ceremony, Sonido In anime / manga - Super-fast movement technique carried by Arrancar at speed above Shunpo. In the map - Teleports a short distance Has a Level 1, description below is "Skill level - min > max, cooldown." 1 - - 400, second Q - Hollow flash, Cero. In anime / manga - Ulquiorra shoots green Cero from his fingers with excessively destructive power, can be charged and fired relatively fast On the map - With constant areal spell range 800 and width 150. It has 5 levels, description below is "Skill level - damage, cooldown." 1 - 300, seconds 2 - 600, seconds 3 - 900, seconds 4 - 1200, seconds 5 - 1500, seconds W - Hollow bullet, Bara. In anime / manga - this is not technology, said it Ulkiorra when Gray missed Oskuras through the middle of the chest Ichigo. But judging by the animation is still a bullet, Bala (in Japanese - Empty bullet). In the map - target spell that can be used from a distance 400. After dealing damage stuns the enemy for the time seconds. It has 5 levels, further description is in the style of "Skill level, damage, time of cooling capacity." 1 - 300, seconds 2 - 600, seconds 3 - 900, seconds 4 - 1200, seconds 5 - 1500, seconds E - Sword's Release: Black-Winged Great Demon / Second Level, Resurreccion: Tozase Murcielago / Segunda Etapa. In anime / manga - Ulquiorra's Zanpakuto releases its power, which increases capabilities of the owner by disappearing itself. The second phase of sword's release is an enhanced version Black-Winged Great Demon. In the map - It increases Ulquiorra's attack speed and health limit, and does reduce the cooldown seconds amount of Sonido. It has 8 levels, description below is "Skill level - life, attack speed, time, cooldown of Sonido." Resurreccion: Tozase Murcielago 1 - 0, +150%, seconds, seconds seconds 2 - 0, +150%, seconds, seconds seconds Ulquiorra unleashes his 2nd level of Resurreccion form. While he's in the situation, his long white coat is gone, revealing a more defined musculature with his chest bare and Hollow hole (which has become larger) dripping black, blood-like liquid. Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa 3 - 1000, +175%, seconds, seconds sec 4 - 1000, +175%, seconds, seconds sec 5 - 2000, +175%, seconds, seconds sec 6 - 2000, +175%, seconds, seconds sec 7 - 3000, +175%, seconds, seconds sec 8 - 4000, +175%, seconds, seconds sec E + C - Black Hollow Flash, Cero Oscuras. In anime / manga - Enhanced version of Cero, can be casted when Ulquiorra is in Ressurecion, strong enough to destroy half of the dome over Las Noches In the map - areal spell with constant length of 1000 width of 200-250. There is Level 1, description below is "Skill level - damage, limit, cooldown." Resurreccion: Tozase Murcielago 1 - 1500, shot, N/A.Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa 1 - 3000, limited shot, seconds E + R - Lance of the Lightning, Lanza del Relampago In anime / manga - Ulquiorra creates a spear, which is being thrown produces huge power explosion In the map - It is an areal spell, with a seconds delay after using. Has constant area of the 500. It takes a mini-stun enemies in the area. There is Level 1, further description is in the style of "Skill level - damage, cooldown." 1 - 5000, seconds